


A Kind of Innocence

by MilesM



Category: RWBY
Genre: Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22880470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilesM/pseuds/MilesM
Summary: Pyrrha has spent many years on a pedestal. It has its cost.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	A Kind of Innocence

The professor's hand was on her knee and a soft smile was on her lips as the words slipped between them, soft as silk. "It's so nice having such a wonderful student in my class, Miss Nikos. It truly is a pleasure."

It wasn't the first time Pyrrha Nikos heard those words, she doubted it would be the last. She knew what came next. Her hand being taken gently, more honey-sweet words, and a promise, a promise about her skills, about her career and how Professor Goodwitch could help them grow.

Then the kiss.

Her lips were soft, but assertive, refusing to take no for an answer or even give the opportunity. Pyrrha let herself be kissed as she had been before, so many times. Teachers, coaches, agents, she went along as she always had, though she knew she no longer needed the help they claimed they could offer. Perhaps once she did, but now she was the Invincible Girl. She opened her own doors, she didn't need them opened for her. But still…

But still, but still, but still…

She didn't resist the hands sliding her jacket off her shoulders or unbuttoning her uniform. She didn't resist the hands roaming over her exposed skin. She didn't resist the kisses, she didn't resist the hand moving under her skirt, she didn't resist the fingers that moved aside her panties and

Instead she moaned, a low exhalation from deep within her, the surrender of student to teacher. She didn't need this. She didn't want it. It was just who she was, it was just what was expected of her. She was the girl on the pedestal, and what the world wanted more than anything else was to make that girl kneel. The professor raised her skirt. Pyrrha leaned forward. It was just what was expected of her.

An hour later she was dressed. Her face was washed, her hair straightened. It would happen again, she knew. With Goodwitch, with others. She wondered how many others were like her. Days later she would see Weiss Schnee going into the professor's office and wonder again. She didn't ask. She didn't really want to know. Ignorance is a kind of innocence.

She met up with Jaune again later that day. She loved him. He didn't know who she was, not really, and she loved him for it.

"What did Glynda want?" he asked.

"Nothing unusual," she answered.

He was innocent.


End file.
